


Everybody's Fool

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, One-Shot, POV Original Character, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: Alexander is another companion of Gaston. He's always loved the man. Thought they could have a life together. On that fateful night storming the Beast's castle, Alexander fears he learns too late who the real monster is.





	

_There’s a beast running wild, there’s no question, but I fear the wrong monster’s released_

This wasn’t Gaston. Not the one he knew. It just wasn’t. Alexander Granger looks at his best-friend Lefou in shock, hearing frightened cries as Gaston shows every villager the ‘monster’ in the mirror. “Look! Look at his fangs. His claws! I say…We kill the beast!”

“KILL THE BEAST!” The onlookers roar in agreement.

Belle’s cries and pleads go unnoticed. Alexander even tries going over, but Gaston stops him. The look in his eyes. It’s the look of a mad man, hoisting his beloved up. Lefou hesitatingly climbs on his own steed.

His mind’s clouded.

 _He feels dizzy._ “Save your children and your wives!” He hears someone shout.

“We’ll save the village and our lives!” Gaston vows.

This WASN’T Gaston.

**~_____~**

They stormed the castle. Pitchforks and torches. Thunder and lightning echo in his ears. His chest feels as if it’s to burst any minute. “Take whatever treasure you can find. But remember, the Beast is _OURS.”_ _Alexander grimaces when Gaston holds up his hand. Fist unnaturally tight around his wrist, sure to leave a bruise._

_I promise. I’ll never lay a hand on you…_

_Was that a lie Gaston? Did you lie to me, all that time?_ Alexander should have listened to Belle. Gaston was a charmer and he fell, for the spell he placed upon him. He covers his head as he follows Gaston upwards, blocking it from a rain of tea out of a teapot flying through the air.

“Were you in _love_ with her, _Beast?_ ” Gaston bellowed above that terrible wind and sheet of rain mixed with ice.

Alexander can’t believe his eyes, when he sees a dark huge shadow crawl about on the roof.

“Gaston…Gaston you’re going to kill us!” Alexander finally finds his voice. Struggling and squirming, when his ‘beloved’ holds him tight against his frame. His face pressed against his. Forcing Alexander’s hand on the gun’s trigger.

“HE”s the one who will! Shoot him Alexander: Shoot him!”

No.

He wasn’t a monster.

He wasn’t Gaston.

Furious that he won’t. REFUSES to shoot, Alexander finds his face grabbed. Nails are digging into his skin. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! He’s the monster, Alexander!”

“No Gaston,” Alexander retorts. Pushing the shocked older male away. “That Beast isn’t the monster…It’s you.”

Gaston lunged forward. He’s attacking Alexander now. Belle screams at them to stop for their rolling over towards the edge. He smacked his head against something for his world spun. Gaston’s choking him.

He kicks. He squirms.

Flashes enter his mind. Remembering how happy they once were, feeling that to be so long ago. Nothing more than a dream. The structure holding them soon collapses. Belle or Beast tries reaching for Alexander, but he finds himself falling…his arms outstretched.

Gaston dies upon impact. Alexander’s just hairs away from his own. He can’t feel anything as he tries turning his head. To look at Gaston’s broken body. His once beloved’s head twisted to one side.

There’s voices in the distance.

A smile of content crosses his face.

“A fool’s demise…how fitting.” He laughs weakly, his world going dark around him. Wishing nothing but the best for Belle and that Beast…hoping they never have to go through this kind of heart-break.

_Should’ve. Would’ve. Couldn’t. Didn’t, right?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so...I'm sorry for this and not sorry ;; I usually avoid character deaths like the plague, even if they're canon but this was too tempting to give a try. I LOVE this movie so much so expect other fics possibly ^^ While I adore the original classic, this 2017 remake is gold in my personal opinion. I wanted to cry it was so beautiful.


End file.
